Why? Part One: Questions and Elusive Answers
by yamixyugi-Sasunaru-yaoi-lover
Summary: Summary inside. Please check it out. Rated T for Gore I guess, but not much, you know, to be safe.
1. Epilouge

Summary: Yami is a vampire who yearns for love. Yugi is a human being who has lost the will to show emotion, much less love, after seeing his parents maliciously murdered before his young and innocent eyes. One day, Yami spots a teen, whose innocent beauty catches his eye, (Yugi) walking along the streets during a dull, gray, and rainy day, and decides to follow this beauty. Where Yugi's walk ends him up at, has Yami wondering just who this boy was, when it all came back. He knew he would never have a chance with the lovely teen. Yet, that doesn't stop him from trying to be friends with the boy. So, when the two meet, they instantly become surprising friends. Unbeknownst to Yami, for Yugi, the meeting was love at first sight. Yami, on the other hand, was trying to keep the boy from doing exactly that. He keeps Yugi at a distance while maintaining a healthy friendship. Yugi notices this right away and knew that Yami was hiding something, and is determined to find out what, but does he really want to know that secret that costed him so much. Read on to find out what Yami's secret is and what happens.

Series: Why?

Title: Part One-Questions and Elusive answers

Chapter One: Their Untimely Deaths

Screams, blood curdling, ear splitting, terrified screams. Screams which belong to my own being. My blood had already turned ice-cold in terror long ago, my eyes filled with complete and utter fear, my throat exhausted from screaming being filled with my blood from tearing it apart slightly, blood slowly leaking out of my neck from a puncture wound, but that's not why I was screaming for help so desperately. No, my physical pain was small compared to my mental pain, so small that I didn't even feel it. The reason I screamed for help was for my parents who had been killed by a beast. Yeah, you heard me right, Beast, not human. I know this for the attackers eyes were crimson blood red, and instead of a knife or gun, he bit us. On the neck. There was only one word to describe that dark creature from the depths of hell, and that word was 'Vampire'. He was there and gone in an instant, but I was still able to feel, see, hear, and smell everything. For us, it was like time went in slow motion, as if to taunt us for being so helpless.

Soon enough, I heard the loud, crisp, and sounds of sirens coming towards the dank and dark alley we were in. Before they could reach me though, I fainted from blood loss. Yes, blood loss. I already knew that my parents wouldn't make it, for they had never moved an inch after being dropped to the ground by the vampire, their eyes cold, distant, lost, and finally empty, empty for all eternity.

When I woke up, I was in a clean, white, and sickly smelling room and I knew I was in the hospital. I dared not ask how my parents were, so I could hold onto that small and futile hope that they were alive. They told me anyways, being cruel to my 5-year-old self. I never said anything until my grandfather, Solomon, and best friend, Leona, came to bring me to my new home, the game shop my grandfather owned. After the incident, I never showed emotion, too afraid to see the one's I cared about getting hurt again in front of me. So I isolated myself from the world. My routine schedule from then on was wake-up, go to school, come straight back home after school, help in the shop, eat, go to my room, and lock myself inside, only coming out to get a glass of water before going to bed. The only exception was on July 8th, around 5:30 p.m. to go and visit my parents' grave at the time they had died. That exception was coming again tomorrow, so I had another quiet, lonely, and sad filled day tomorrow. I checked the weather quick before going to bed. The weather man predicted rain tomorrow, so I guess it was going to be a quiet, lonely, sad, and _rain_ filled day tomorrow. Oh well, at least it would fit my mood. My name is Yugi Motou and this is about my questions and _very_ elusive answers.

Me: OMG…I am cruel

Theaxher: YA THINK! ANYways, review. This is sort of like an epilogue so that's the reason why it's so short.

Leona: *Sobs* Yugi

Havoc: This is the first time Heather's done the beginning of a story so tell her what you think. F.Y.I., Heather just came up with this. There is a plot, buuuut….

Theaxher: It is usually off the top of her head. That means there was no draft or editing or anything like that. Just think, and write. Literally.

Heather: I will make it so that I update at least every week. Expect them one the weekends though.

Leona: Chao *Sniffle*


	2. Chapter 1 Monsters and One Stupid Vamp

Chapter One

Do I Know This Boy?

_Yugi's POV_

I had just finished helping grandpa do inventory in the shop. He had said that he was tired and is currently napping in his room. I on the other hand, was getting ready to go to the graveyard where my parents were buried. The clock said 5:15 and was getting close to becoming 5:16. I had to hurry. The bus ride to the graveyard was about 10 minutes, not including traffic, and the bus came around 5:17. I grabbed a pen and piece of paper and left grandpa a note telling him where I was going and when I would approximately return. I closed up shop, flipped the sign from 'open' to 'close', went back inside the house part, grabbed my bag of offerings, put on my coat, grabbed my umbrella, and left through the side door, heading for Domino Graveyard. By the time I had reached the bus stop, the bus was there. The driver saw me in time and stopped. He opened to doors. As I walked up the steps, he asked, "Going to the graveyard again Yugi?"

"Yes please." I deposited me money for the ride, found a spot, and sat down in the back. 7 stops and ten minutes and 49 seconds later, we reached the graveyard. It was still raining heavily, so when I stepped out, I immediately took out my black umbrella. I was about 3/4ths of a mile away from the graveyard, so I started walking.

On the way there, I noticed the bushes slightly behind me were rustling, but when I turned around and looked at them, it stopped. I then stepped towards them to see what was inside them, but as soon as I took a single step, something shot out of the bushes like a bullet, literally. I wasn't able to get a so much as an inkling of what it was. So I just continued on my way towards the graveyard. Little did I know, two crimson red eyes were following my every movement, hiding high up in a tree.

_Yami's POV_

Did I know that boy? His face rung a bell but, I just couldn't grasp the memory if I did. He had just stepped out from the bus, violet eyes emotionless. The only thing one could see in those unnerving amethyst depths was icy-coldness. I think that deep down though, he's in turmoil. I mean, come ON! Who comes to this dreary part of town when it's raining, unless they're going to the graveyard! Really?! Anyways, I followed the peculiar boy from the bush, when he stopped. He turned around and I stopped all movement, including breathing. When he took a step forward, I booked it out of there. I jumped into the first thing I saw, and that was a tree. From where I was, I could see the curious glint in his cold, amethyst gems which were his eyes. As quickly as the glint appeared, it vanished. He then went on his way, apparently deciding that he had more important things than investigating, which I know he probably does. That's when I noticed the plastic bag he was currently carrying. From what I could detect from it's scent was that there were sweets, specifically **dango**s. When I was still a mere mortal, I loved those things to death; to bad I couldn't eat them anymore.

The place we ended up at was at the graveyard which was where I originally thought we were going. Guess I was correct. What surprised me though was that he kept going by every row of graves, going towards the center. Why would he want to go there? He stopped at the two center graves. My entire being went dead once again as I listened and saw what he did next.

"Hi mom, dad. I brought you your favorite food today. I miss you two so much. I've been doing well. Nothing below a C like grandpa asked," the boy said as he set up his offerings to the two graves. He continued. "I wish I could have done something on that day besides cowering in fear... Dammit! Why did you have to die!? I can only hope I will be able to kill the man who did this to you with my own two hands! AUUUGGGHHH!...Sorry."

During all this, Yami saw the spirits which belonged to the grave. They were floating and right in front of the angered boy too! Too bad he couldn't see, hear, or touch them. I could, but he couldn't. I recognized them easily. They were, after all, my first kill in the year I was turned into a vampire. No wonder I faintly remembered the boy. I was the one who had killed his parents! I listened to what the two parents said with great interest.

"We understand Yugi. Just don't let this hatred of yours cloud your judgment," The woman said.

"Yes, please be clear in your judgment upon the world and others. We do not need to be avenged, Yugi. The man could not help it. He was a changeling after all. You can't blame him," the man said.

"I know," Yugi replied. Wait..._No way. He can't be a...a...,_ Yami thought to himself. His next thought was cut off by the woman.

"And remember to keep your powers in check after all. You've learned you were a Necromancer seven years ago. You are sixteen now, but anyone can let it slip. Now, are you sure no one is here?"

"Yes," Yugi replied.

"Good. Then let your training commence. We still have much to teach you. Today we will teach you how to control supernatural beings like we promised. What would you like to learn to command first," the father said warily. Yugi took a few moments to answer before saying, "Werewolves."

"Alright, but promise me this. You will not use it on your brother and brother-in-law, Malik and Marik," the father continued. Yugi raised his hand and said dully, "I swear it on my honor as a Necromancer."

I had to book it once again. You may be confused as to why he can not only control the Undead, but creatures too, but that will come later. I'll give you a huge hint though, he's advanced. Okay so I'll tell you my knowledge on Necromancers. 1) They can control the Undead. 2) The advanced ones can control supernatural beasts for a short amount of time. 3) Only the best of the best can summon monsters from duel monsters, or in other words, pureblood Necromancers through and through. Yes, they are real. You have to capture them in order to summon them and that can be a pain. The only reason Duel Monsters have the amount of monsters they do, is because Maxamillion Pegasus is also one of these pure bred Necromancers. Being the artist he is, he can easily replicate them into pictures. No one outside of the Supernatural Order, a.k.a. S.O., knows this.

In order to catch a monster, one has to bring it out of hiding. Monsters hide themselves in a sort of dimension. They can still see hear, smell, touch, feel, and taste anything in this world, but they are hidden from view. If they want, they can go through anything they want. As you can imagine, there are many who follow people around any and everywhere. How Necromancers bring them out is the same way they bring out spirits, for spirits hide in the same way. The only difference is that it is much harder, for, obviously, monsters are stronger than spirits. They then drag them out of the dimension, and pull them into the real world where they can see them. From there, they use their powers and other monsters, if they have them, to tire out and capture the monster. Then they use what is called a chain spell. The spell is, essentially, a spell which casts an invisible chain which connects to both the Necromancer's and the monster's chests. I do not know the abilities besides it keeping them in their place, for the specifics are extremely confidential. That is all I know.

For now, I am going to wait outside the gates of the graveyard, high up in a tree, for Yugi to finish his lesson and come out so I can follow him to his house.

_Yugi's POV_

"Celtic Guardian! Wear him down a bit more! You're almost done!"

Celtic took a swing which only scraped the monster, but was painful enough for it to scream.

"AAAAAHHHHHH," Silver Fang screamed.

"**KUSARI SUPERU**," I yelled out, activating the Chain Spell.

The monster, Silver Fang, was instantly enveloped in a chain of light. It froze him while a red glowing chain slithered up until it reach his chest. From there, it plunged in, not even hurting him, finding his soul. Meanwhile, the other end of the red chain wound itself up my torso, finding my chest. Once it found my chest, it too stopped and plunged in. I had gone through this about 11 times now, but it never hurt. The spell was meant to connect two beings together without hurting either one. It was painless but, there was always that weird hugging feeling when the two souls finally connected. Once it was over, the chains of light burst, making little balls of light until they disappeared altogether. The red chain, though, slowly disappeared, having finished its job. Now I could feel everything Silver Fang felt, heard, saw, smelled, and tasted. That was the plus side of having a monster. You could use it's abilities as if they were your own, which is why many S.O. officers usually had at least two on hand at all times. Many different species of magical beings had their own way of capturing monsters. Necromancers, Witches, and wizards are the only ones that are able to do the binding painlessly. Others used ways of slowly working their way into the soul and having complete control over the monster, making it like a lifeless doll. Others...I would rather not talk about.

After the chains disappeared, I slowly and carefully, walked up to Silver Fang. He growled. Celtic Guardian jumped into action, but I stopped him from attacking with a signal wave of my hand. Celtic stopped but stood ready in case something arose. I let Silver Fang sniff my hand, which he did, but kept his eyes on me for any sign of weakness, attack, or fear. Having seen none, he sadly licked my tongue.

Afterwards he said, "Sorry, master. I did not mean to hurt you at all." His voice was that of growls, gravely and sharp. His accent, it was like a mix of Japanese and something which helped smooth out the words. It was kind of funny. Never the less, I told him what I told all the monsters I had captured.

"You don't have to call me master. We are family. You can call me Yugi if you like."

"I like the idea of family. I was left to fend for myself when I was a pup, so the simple idea of having one is heart-warming. Is it alright if I call you **Koinu**?"

"Yes, it is fine, in fact, I love it! Hey, is it all right if I introduce you to everyone else?"

"You have more besides him," Silver Fang asked incredulously, gesturing to Celtic.

"Yes, 11 to be exact." Silver Fang just looked speechless. I thought he had died from shock until he spoke, ever so softly.

"What is your last name Koinu?"

"Motou. Why?" Silver Fang just looked to Celtic to confirm what he just heard. Celtic simply nodded. I could tell he was enjoying this. That's one sadistic guard. At least he enjoys what he does, I think.

"You do know who and what you are exactly right?"

"Yes, grandfather told me. He said Motou's are known for being the best of the best, the purest of the pure, the strongest of the strong, and last but certainly not least, the best in making numerous things. From strategies to treaties, to art and games. We are the best, and I am the last, besides my grandfather, living. Yes, I'm told by many who come to ask me to train them. Heck, I've even had monsters come ask me to take them as my own. I only take those I've earned, no matter how strong they are, so don't worry. I'm not some presumptuous brat who thinks high of himself. All I strive to do is at least be able to fight on reasonable terms with the one who killed my parents."

The two had left about half an hour after taking the time to explain how to control a werewolf very carefully. I come every month to continue my studies after practicing what they had taught me a month ago. During the time I was away, I would practice at least every day, but school and friends can make that simple thing very hard to do.

At the school, only four people know what I am. That is Havoc, Joey, Kaiba, Leona and Theaxher. Joey and Kaiba are werewolves and are secretly going out. Havoc is a werecat and Theaxher is a witch and the two are also going out, but unlike Joey and Kaiba, they aren't shy about it. Havoc is usually in his cat form when away from society or at his home. Theaxher tends to wear a witch's hat when not in public and will always have Havoc by her side some way or another. Leona is also a witch but likes to act human, because she thinks it's funny how they do things sometimes. They, along with myself, are the only ones who are supernatural beings at our school.

Silver Fang looked and felt pleased that I was not some snob and was actually a very humble person. I was happy that he was happy, and that's the truth. I then remembered the cuts he had.

"Silver Fang, may I please take a look at your cuts so I can measure how bad they are?"

"Why?"

"I may be a Necromancer but I am still able to make potions thanks to my friend Theaxher. She is a witch and is very trustworthy, so don't worry." Silver Fang simply nodded his white head. I then took the time to carefully check his wounds. They were minor but he had a vicious slash on his chest that was scabbed. _Probably a wound from a couple weeks ago,_ I thought to myself. I then took out a vile filled with some gold glowing liquid. I then took out my mini squirter and filled up about half-way with the golden potion. I put in front of Silver Fang.

"This stuff is gonna taste horrible, but will heal all of your wounds, scabs, and scars. Now understand that I can only give you a few drops, anymore and you would be dead. This is extremely strong and is usually used for any living thing near death, but Theaxher made it so it could also be used for small wounds. You have to drink it but I suggest eating it with some grass. You can eat it, right?" I explained to Silver Fang. He then chose to bite some grass from the ground and opened his mouth, signaling he was ready for the drops. I did so and as soon as he swallowed, he coughed very violently. I repeated the process with Celtic. Celtic, being used to, just swallowed it by itself with a little shiver.

In no time they were both healed. I then summoned all the monsters I had under my command, which were Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, Kuribo, Black Luster Soldier, Celtic Guardian, Magician of Black Chaos, Buster Blader, Summoned Skull, and with the help of his parents, he was able to capture Slifer the Sky Dragon, The Winged Dragon of Ra, and Obelisk the Tormentor. Now that I had Silver Fang, I technically had 12. The most anyone was able to have was 57 and that were my parents. Grandpa gave me Dark Magician, but I refused to take it without battling and winning. I did so and won on the first try with only my magic. Having monsters is something which costs nothing to use if you use the Chain Spell, otherwise you can tire out easily.

One of my goals is to be able to find and catch every monster my parents had so they could see each other again. So far, I had Celtic, Kuribo, Buster, and now Silver Fang. I usually ask what to call my monsters and they usually say what-ever I like, but I just use the first word in their names so they can don't have to get used to a new name. That reminds me.

Silver Fang had met everyone including the three gods of monsters. Nothing went wrong, and no one came to see what these things were for I had cast a spell which wouldn't let humans see they were here. That meant humans couldn't see, hear, or feel them, but that didn't mean other supernatural monsters could.

_Yami's POV_

"What the hell!"

I was sitting peacefully when the ground rumbled. I then heard a roar, screech, and some sort of throaty yell. I then decided to see what it was, and low and behold, it was the three Egyptian gods. That's where I am now. I had foolishly walked back to the graveyard and stupidly walked out in the open, when I said that. Now I was surrounded by nine monsters and the three gods. I had nowhere to go and I was stuck. Shit. Then Yugi popped up out of nowhere behind the wolf-like monster. Double shit. When he scanned my face, his went a deathly white, but then turned into a mask of indifference. In his eyes though, I could see an angry mass, ready to blow with the slightest nudge. Now I was really fucked. I then felt myself relaxe some when Yugi asked a question, and with the question, some hope for myself.

"Who are you and are you a vampire."

Me: Oh me gosh. 6 pages and there is no double spacing everybody.

Havoc: I like the idea of being a werecat but me dating Theaxher? No offence Theaxher-

Theaxher: None taken.

Havoc: -but I don't think that's a good idea. I have to deal with it though don't I.

Me: Yup. Okay peoples, if you want to know what Theaxher and Havoc look like in human form then read winged sapphire wolf's Talent Show series and read them in order thank you! She, Amme-chan, and I worked on the one where our characters were introduced. It is a wonderful story so review or I'll have Yugi put a curse on you!

Havoc and Theaxher: 0_0

Me: I know I updated soon but I just finished this today and didn't want to wait. Usually updates will be on the weekends for most of my stories. Until then-

All: Chao!

Dango- a Japanese sweet

Kusari Superu- Japanese for 'Chain Spell'

Koinu- Japanese for 'pup' also Sivler Fang's nickname for Yugi.


	3. Chapter 2 Yami is SO screwed

Me: Well, aren't I becoming popular

Theaxher, Havoc, and Yu-gi-Oh! Characters: Meaning what.

Me: Oh, nothing….. Tee hee!

Havoc: 0_0 *faints*

Theaxher: I don't blame ya bud…..We don't own Yu-gi-oh but we curse the person, who made it so that Yugi and Atem/Yami apart, to hell.

Audience: *cheering and yelling*

Me: Thank you! Thank you! Now, on with the sho- I mean story. Hee hee!

Chapter 2

I am SO screwed!

_'Yugi's personal thoughts'_

_Yugi's thoughts to Yami_

_Yami's thoughts to Yugi_

_'Yami's personal thoughts'_

* * *

_Yugi's POV_

'Who, or rather, what the hell is this thing?'

That's what I was thinking when I saw the crimson eyed vampire. I know it's a vampire for they are the only kind of beast to look human and yet have blood-red to dark crimson-red eyes. Just because I know this though, does not mean I shall give them the benefit of the doubt. The only thing this _thing_ shall get from me is a reminder to not mess with me, the last living and working Necromancer under the surname Motou. I say 'working' because my grandfather, Solomon Motou, lost his powers long ago, but that, my friends, is a story to come.

I looked he beast in the eye, being courageous, knowing full well that he could have some powers of his own. I get lucky, for nothing noticeable happens to me. Yet. As the saying goes, on can never be too careful. I am standing behind Silver Fang, Silver for short, for precaution, for beasts are always unpredictable unless tamed by the Chain Spell. I could capture him but number one: he wasn't a monst3er my parents had and, number two: He's a vamp so I would rather kill but I can't do so without a valid reason, that's what the S.O. says, and what they say goes. Now to find out who and what he is and what his is.

"Who are you and are you a vampire." Nice 'n' blunt and to the point, just how I like it. The beast was silent, and just as I was about to use some magic to torture the answer out of this disgusting creature, he spoke, much to my disenlightenment.

"My name is Yami, and yes I am. The only reason I am here is because of what I had heard and felt from the three Egyptian Gods of Monsters, and please don't torture me with your magic that would feel very unpleasant."

'What the! Can he-'

"Yes, yes I can." (A/N: Phineas and Ferb! XD)

"What the hell! did you just finish my thoughts for me!"

_Yes I did. What's your name little Necromancer?_

"I would like it if we could talk out loud, vampire."

_As you wish,_

"little Necromancer," the vampire named Yami finished out loud.

"And stop calling me little!"

"Then I shall call you **Kuda rei-jutsu-shi**."

"Fine. Now what are you doing here, _Yami_."

* * *

_Yami's POV_

"Fine. Now what are you doing here, _Yami_." The way the Kuda rei-jutsu-shi said my name with so much venom scared me. Knowing if you were a vampire, that could only read minds, was up against a famous Motou, whose full strength could kill an army of a million easily, I bet you would be scared too, so don't judge mortals.

"I came _here_," I gestured to the ground angrily, getting fed up with the boy, pushing my luck. I continued.

"because I wanted to see what _monster_ dared to trespass on my territory! You can't blame me for being curious! I bet a human will come any second, screaming once they see those three! I mean, come on, they're huge! Who wouldn-"

"They can't see them or any of the others for that fact, you filthy beast."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me!" Most Yugi's monsters had back up, scared of their master now that he was angry. Heck, even the three Egyptian Gods started to hesitate to holds their ground now, and that was saying something people! Yugi noticed this and dismissed all but two of his monsters. The two were Dark, who was, amazingly, showing no fear, and Kuribo, who was standing right behind him, seemingly more scared of me than it's bristling-with-anger master.

'_How cute.'_

As soon as all the others had left, the young Kuda rei-jutsu-shi stalked towards me. Myself, angry and blissfully ignorant of the dark aura surrounding Yugi, stupidly stood my ground. I thought he would torture me for my insolence, what I didn't expect though, was the seemingly innocent question he asked me.

"Where were you on the night of July 8th, around 5:30 p.m. 13 years ago." That's right. That night WAS thirteen years ago. Man how time flies as a vampire. That's reminds me I should probably lie about that.

'_No shit Sherlock_,' My consciousness told me.

"Hanging out with my friends at a bar called...Hooters I believe." Yugi blushed madly. I tried reading his thoughts but all I got was static. I guess the runt knew how to hide his thoughts then. He's got good teachers after all.

'_Then why am I surprised?'_

It was then my acute hearing picked up a creature sniffling. I turned to the direction I had heard it, and ran. I heard Yugi yelling for me to come back, along with other obscenities. I quickly sent him a thought that went through a crack in his mental walls. Apparently he got it, for a few seconds later, I had the mage looking monster, the famous Kuribo, and Yugi on all my sides except in front of me and behind. Kuribo was five times it's normal size with Yugi riding on it's back on my left, while the mage was on my right. I was still focusing on the crying when Yugi actually used the link I had established.

_What direction is the crying coming from, Yami._

_South south west. Why?_

_Just stop for a second._ When they had stopped Yugi looked straight at me. _Is your sense of smell as strong as a wolf, for it's obvious your hearing is._

_No._

_Then I'm going to summon Silver Wolf to track down the scent of whatever is crying._

_But-_

_No if's, and's, or but's, Yami._

_...Whatever._

While Yugi summoned Silver Wolf, I kept an eye out for the source of the crying, for it was moving towards us, fast. I'm guessing it heard Yugi yell before, and thought that the voice would help. I just hope we get it before some creature does. When I heard a snarl, I turned around, and low and behold, it is that wolf thing from before, and it is snarling right at me.

'_Wonderful, not only do I have to worry about a...thing being eaten, but I also have a Wolf creature who is out to get me. Happy days for me, NOT. What, does hell hate me more than usual today?! HUH!'_

It lunges at me but stops halfway. It looks towards Yugi who, at the moment, has the eyes of a scolding parent. The Wolf huffs but goes to stand beside Yugi. That's when it hits me. The wolfs fur is shining like silver! So that must be Silver Wolf! Wait a second.

"Um, Yugi. Is that one of _The_ Silver Wolfs?"

"No dur. I just call him Silver Wolf for the heck of it. Think Yami. I know there are only 5 or so Silver Wolfs left on the Earth, it's common knowledge. The only reason I captured it though was so he could see his previous owners again. You know, my mom and-"

"Dad. Yes, I know. Everyone knows that they had some of the rarest monsters in the entire world, it is one of the reasons they are known so well in the S.O."

"I just want to make them hapPY!"

Just as Yugi finished saying 'happy', a big ball of fur jumped out of the near by trees and tackled Yugi to the ground. I run up to him. Shit, I forgot to keep an ear out for the _thing_. I go to Yugi and try to pull off the thing. Key word here, _try_. Meaning, I tried but was totally unsuccessful. It would just not let go! Wait, its talking.

"Yu-yu-yuuuugiiiii! Where were y-you! I c-couldn't-t f-find y-y-yo-you anyw-where, WAAAAAAAAH!"

Yugi was motionless for about ten seconds, then turned a bewildered face to the thing. It was then that I noticed that the creature was a golden-blonde werewolf.

* * *

_Yugi's POV_

I kept on staring at the crying werewolf. I knew who it was, I just couldn't believe he was crying!

"J...Joey?! Why are you crying?"

"Some hunters tried ta shoot me and one of der bullets hit my left hind leg. Then I remembered that you was visiting the graveyard, and ran here, looking for you! But when I checked your parents grave you were no where so I followed your scent here!" He said enthusiastically. Where he gets the energy from, I have no ide- Wait... HE'S HURT!

"LET ME SEE YOUR WOUND AT ONCE, JOEY!" I yell loudly, my voice full of worry. Joey turns around and lies on his right side so I can easily see his wound. It was bleeding like hell, and I hate and slightly fear the sight of a lot of blood. I almost puked at the sight. Yami, who had watched this exchange in the background with wide eyes, must've noticed my pale face, at least I think it was white. It was either white from seeing blood, or green from being near the point of puking. He pushed me aside while slipping me out of my backpack at the same time. He then rummaged through my bag and found my three viles of potions. One was the golden one, the second was an ugly purple that helped numb pain, and the last one was a bright, vibrant, neon lime-green which was used for sickness. He opened the caps of all three, sniffed the potions, and then closed and put away the purple and neon lime-green ones. He kept the golden one open in one hand while the other one looked for something. What he pulled out was my mini-squirter. He then took another whiff of the golden potion before using my squirter to apply a few drops to Joey's wound. Joey howled in pain. Kuribo went to Joey's side and casted the spell 'My Mercy' which took all of Joey's pain away. He instantly calmed down. I then remembered that I still had Dark and Kuribo out. I let them return to their homes, but kept Silver out. After all, vampires are unpredictable.

Minutes later, Joey's howls are reduceed to pain-filled whimpers that were barely audibile. Not a minute later, we all heard a very loud, _very_ angry howl coming from the South. I had only one thought in mind at that time, and that thought was, _'Kaiba.'_ Joey then returned the howl with a throaty bark, telling Kaiba where he was. A few seconds later, a large dark-brown wolf jumped through the bushes, snarling as if he expected an enemy. I look straigh at him and say, "Shut up for once Kaiba. Just because you know that Joey is hurt does NOT always mean it was due to an enemy. That reminds me. Joey, how exactl did you get hurt?"

"I was chasing a squrriel and ran into a few hunters who were guttin' a deer a few miles SE of here. One of 'em slashed me with da knife, while the other two went and grabbed dere damned guns! You know the rest from dere, Yugs'," He replied sheepishly. Kaiba walked over and hit him on top of his head.

"OW! What da hell was dat fer, Kaiba!"

"For being a dumb mutt."

"Don't. Call. _Me. __**A. **_**_MUUUTT_**_!_"

"Why should I listen." Joey raised his hands in defeat.

"I give up. You are impossible."

"Um, what the HELL going on?!"

All eyes turned to the wide-eyed vampire.

* * *

Havoc: HEEEATHEEEEER! YOU ARE LATE!

Me: Hey, at least it was only by one freaking day, you damned cat from hell!

Havoc: You were still late.

Theaxher: Knock it off you two. Please review, Chao!


	4. Chapter 3 HELLO!

Me: ahhhhh, Chapter Two I-

Havoc: It's a miracle you're still going with this story.

Me: SHUT U-

Theaxher: HEEEEEAAATHEEEEEERRR! YOU NEED TO WORK ON 'SP' AGAIN!

Me: ...Why?

Theaxher: 'Cause people are getting impatient, DAMMIT!

Havoc: You must really care about the story if you're having one of your extremely rare fits.

Theaxher: Shut up, demon cat!

Havoc: WHAT!

Me: Now, now boys, settle down. hee hee. Please enjoy chapter three of the first part of the Why? series.

Narration by persons POV

_POV's person talking to you, the reader_

"_POV's personal thoughts"_

"Regular talking by any person"

_*Yugi's and Yami's link talk*_

All these correspond unless said otherwise

_Yami's POV_

They all just stared at me as if I was the stupidest person in the world, which I probably was due to my last fiasco (1). All I hear is damn unnerving silence. "_Why aren't they talking? Heck, why aren't I talking!?_"

I was about to talk when Kaiba, the dark-brown furred werewolf said, "Are you being good for once or are you just stupid."

"Shut up, Kaiba," I reply with as much venom as I could_. I knew that my cousin knew a Yugi but it COULD NOT be this Yugi...right!?_

What surprised me though was that this was his new boyfriend. Yes, Kaiba and I are gay. _Well, I'm really Bi, but that doesn't matter right now._ This was the same blonde wolf I ran into two weeks ago.

**Flashback**

_It was around noon, and I was strolling around the graveyard when a blonde blur ran into me. I was hit hard enough to the point to where he knocked out the breath from my lungs. I heard a whine and looked up. From the looks of him, he was a wolf, and from his smell, he was a werewolf. I then heard a low growl from the bushes._

_The blonde looked towards the sound, whimpered, got up, and ran in the opposite direction. Not a moment later I saw Kaiba jumped out of the bushes and stop, before he picked up the blondes scent again and followed him. I sat there, dumbstruck about what just happened. I later on just came to the conclusion that Kaiba was chasing out an intruder from our territory._

**Flashback End**

_Wait, now that I remember it, wasn't that during the last couple of days of a werewolf's mating season? ...No way._

"Kaiba, is he your new...mate you were talking about," I asked warily. Yugi looked at Joey, shock written on his cute cherub face.

"...WHAT!?" Yugi yelled. Joey scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Heh heh," Joey said softly, almost scared of what Yugi would do to his mate, Kaiba. _Yeah. He was worried for _Kaiba_, not himself. From what I hear from Kaiba, this little Necromancer can be a little hellion when he wants to be, he is also very protective of his friends, especially Joey, what with him being a __**Beta **__and all. I guess I just sealed the deal for a world of hurt for our friend Kaiba. Heh, time to enjoy the show._

"Seto Kaiba, God so help me, I am going to _mutilate _you," the little pipsqueak says with venom. _This is so going to be fun. Oh wait, he's not done talking! Yay!_

"then I am going to chop your body into little pieces, bring your spirit back, let the wolves take a few bites out of you, break all your bones, gouge out your eyes, cut your tongue out, chop whatever left into little pieces, and then bury you in the Antarctic for the polar bears to find." _Woo, is he MAD! All the more fun to watch_.

"Now Yug-" Joey started to say. One look from Yugi and he is instantly shut up.

"I just want to ask one question Joey. . . Are you happy with him," Yugi asks in a tone that would be rather used to state something. Joey is silent for several minutes before he lets out a long sigh. He looks at all the..._people_, who are gathered with us, including me. It's only then that I notice that everyone is waiting on baited breaths, Kaiba and Yugi anxious to hear his answer, I, on the other hand, was waiting to see what would happen. To my dissatisfaction, he says, "Yeah, I guess 'm happy, even though he is a bastard." He mumbles the last part, but I still heard what he said and snickered. _What, its true! XD_

Yugi looks calm but on the inside, I can tell he's happy that Joey found a mate he's happy with. It's easy to tell because his eyes were practically shining with satisfaction. Too bad for Kaiba though for Yugi then turned and that shining was gone. _"This is gonna be fun."_

Yugi's eyes turned as cold as the polar ice caps in December and as hard as a diamond. The aura he was emitting was that of one which would belong to a bloodthirsty monster who was revving to at least maim, if not kill. Kaiba just returned the stare, but it could never even come close to Yugi's. _Trust me people, I would know... I LIVE WITH THE FUCKING IDIOT!_ Kaiba was ready to grind out the question "What" when Yugi started speaking.

"You hurt Joey in anyway, and I will track you down, stab you, cut off your head, bring back your spirit, break every bone in your body, let the coyotes eat some of you, chop up whatever is left into tiny pieces, bury you where no one will find you, and then, and only then, would I let your soul go free. Understand," Yugi snarled, all the while, his aura started to become visible.

It was weird. It was protectively wrapped around Yugi and Joey in a loving embrace, while it was ignoring me and had razor sharp, dagger-like spikes, positioned all around Kaiba, and all of them were at least one inch away from his skin. The loving part around Yugi and Joey, was a soft, yet deep, mesmerizing violet amethyst. The part bent on killing Kaiba, was an ugly muddy red, tinted crimson blood-red, as if asking Yugi if it could at least see his blood spilt on the ground. _Lovely, yet deathly dangerous._

Me: I'll leave it at that for now. F.Y.I.: I will not be updating for a while. I need to focus on High School right now. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 4 Hark!

Chapter 4

Hark!

Narration by persons POV

_POV's person talking to you, the reader_

_"POV's personal thoughts"_

"Regular talking by any person"

*Yugi's and Yami's link talk*

_Recap:_

_"You hurt Joey in anyway, and I will track you down, stab you, cut off your head, bring back your spirit, break every bone in your body, let the coyotes eat some of you, chop up whatever is left into tiny pieces, bury you where no one will find you, and then, and only then, would I let your soul go free. Understand," Yugi snarled, all the while, his aura started to become visible._

_It was weird. It was protectively wrapped around Yugi and Joey in a loving embrace, while it was ignoring me and had razor sharp, dagger-like spikes, positioned all around Kaiba, and all of them were at least one inch away from his skin. The loving part around Yugi and Joey was a soft, yet deep, mesmerizing violet amethyst. The part bent on killing Kaiba, was an ugly muddy red, tinted crimson blood-red, as if asking Yugi if it could at least see his blood spilt on the ground. Lovely, yet deathly dangerous._

XxXxX

Yami's POV

Even though the sight was breath taking, I knew I had to intervene. After all, Kaiba is the source of my money, food, shelter, and anything else I need without raising any suspicion. He goes, I go buh-bye. _Did I really just say that?_ I take a step forward. As soon as my foot lands on the ground, Yugi takes notice of me. All of a sudden, his visible 'aura' had spikes towards me too, but they were dull at the tip and seemed cautious and anxious at the same time. Its color was a dull gray with the hint of a swirling line of amethyst through the center. It seemed as if I was just examining me. It was then that I felt a great weight and onslaught of curiousness surround my senses.

Something was trying to penetrate my wall that I had erected around my mind without trying to hurt me. It felt ages old and seemed dusty, wise, and full of knowledge. _Wait a second…WHY DID I NOT THINK OF THIS BEFORE! Do you not understand!? It's so damn obvious!_ And it was. I just didn't remember it at the time. It was a somewhat known fact around the Oni Shakai (1).

Powerful beings that have some demon or supernatural blood, sometimes have what we call a 'spirit' guardian. No one, not even the S.O., knows what they are exactly. All we know is that it is some sort of being that grows attached to a demon or supernatural being of other kind. Meaning, not another like itself. We aren't able to sense them and do not even know if they are attached to another living being until they bring themselves forward to protect the living being, or host, they are attached to. Not even the late Mutou's were able to figure them out, even after their thorough research. They do no harm to the host. They are only helpful. Another couple fun facts about these beings is that: one, they are able to contact the one they are attached to through a link but only after having come out at least once, and two, more than one can be attached to single person. They choose who they want to be attached to and there is no limit to the amount one can have attached to them. They do have certain levels of strength. One rule about them is that their power cannot exceed the amount of power of the one they are attached to. It has happened in a couple of incidents that what we can only call accidents that 'young' ones try to attach to living beings and did not know this rule. The result is something I wish not to tell you, lest you be scarred.

I do not know how many are attached to the young Mutou. It is probable that Yugi does not know either. Only a true soothsayer would be able to tell, and even then it is sketchy. So far, it is seen that he has three: a caring 'mother'-like one, a temperamental one, and a very old, very wise one. _But back to the matter at hand._

I try to fight it but it seems it is useless, for the more I struggle, the more it restrains me from running away. I give up but keep certain memories and thoughts locked. It seems to understand for it doesn't go near those as I let wander through my mind. It only probes to see if I am a threat. I let some of my sadness and regret show through my wall of emotions and it seems to understand. Its presence soon leaves my conscience. I open my eyes, wondering when I had closed them. Yugi seems to be in deep thought. It must have told him what it had found in my mind. He seems to let it go because the spikes retreat back to him until they disappear completely. Kaiba looks at me with a stoic expression but there is a gleam in his eye that just screams confoundment (2).

No one moves for several seconds, the tension in the air heavy laden with the stress from the current situation. After what seems like hours but was only 10 minutes, Yugi moves from his battle stance while closing his eyes and sighing, the 'guardians' retreating back to their host's body. When they are back into the confines of Yugi's soul, the host himself opens his eyes. My eyes slightly open wide in surprise. His…his eyes are a deep –almost black- darkened amethyst. The eyes of someone ready to kill. He turns his head towards Kaiba, and gives him a wicked glare that could freeze hell, kill Satan, and bring angels to their knees. It was just that…determination.

It scared me. Why, I have no idea. Probably because I thought it was my duty to protect him since I killed his parents. I may have acted like I enjoyed it, but that was only the vampire side of me…the cold and ruthless killer inside me. I regret killing anyone, tis why I don't kill humans but have Kaiba get me the blood I need to survive from a blood-bank. I only enjoy it for a minute, then once I'm sane enough to think like the human I once was, I can only cry for them.

Kaiba returns the look with a steady but slightly more cautious look of his own. My fears lay at rest ...if only a little. If Kaiba backs down, I won't have to worry about Yugi getting hurt.

He may be a sorcerer, wizard, or what else you call one of his nature to be, but in the end he is still mortal. In the real end, all we creatures of the night are. We die one way or another or we are able to. We aren't gods, and we certainly aren't immortal. So my worry stays, if only lessened.

Joey then comes and slowly stands in front of his newly acquired mate and shows how brave he really is. Yugi's face stays the same, and then slowly, ever so slowly, the corners curve upward ever so slightly to make a small, barely noticeable smile. His eyes begin to lighten in color until they are as when I first saw them, deep pools of cool, molten of the perfect amethysts (3).

He walks up stiffly, and pats Joey on the back and comes in close to whisper something in his ear. I don't catch it but it seems to make Joey happy. Joey turns around quickly, surprising the young C.E.O., and literally tackles him as best as he can to the ground squealing in joy. I watch happily, but follow Yugi.

*Hey! Where are you going Yugi?*

*Home, where else?*

*Well, I was wondering if I could come and talk to your grandfather. I want to ask him a very important question that involves…something personal.* Yugi stops in his tracks, stiff and devoid of emotion. Even the link isn't getting anything.

*How do you know him.*

*(Sigh) Tis something personal. You can walk me to your house and show me to him. He will understand.* _"And hopefully listen to what I have to say. One can only hope."_

XxXxX

Yuig's P.O.V.

HE wants to come over. How do I know he won't hurt my grandfather, my only living relative? If he really does know, then he should know this.

"When all is dark and we sleep on the Earth,

And the stars and moon are dark-" I start only to have HIM interrupt me, the beast.

"Then darkness gives to new birth,

Arise all and behold, hark!-" I then join in on the last part, wide eyed.

"Behold! Stardust Dragon!"

XxXxX

(1)- Literally means 'demon society'

(2)- This is not an actual word apparently, but a legal term WITHOUT being an actual word. Confused? I know I was. Look it up.

(3)- I say cold and molten in there because…well think of it like this. The eyes don't show anger or sadness, but are warm with affection like one would with a dear family member. And cool because he's level-headed right now even though he may not show it. I know it's weird but just place yourself in the body of an insane, puzzleshipping-crazed, writer and you'll be just fine! XD

The poem, if you can call it that, is my own, made up just as I was writing that last part.

Music listened to from Yami's 'regret' to the end is 'Bad Apple music box'. Here's the link.

www. youtube watch?v=xeQbLmDigZg&list=PLtFM809AlqiNfPxsC1WZevf-RnIDgikRF&index=70

Just take out the two spaces and you'll be good to go!

See ya's!


End file.
